Red Rose Petals
by Crystal Snowflakes
Summary: *one-shot* A Valentine special... ^^ Happy Valentine's Day to everyone and I hope you have a great day filled with chocolates and maybe even roses!


Red Rose Petals

By Crystal

Author's Notes: Happy Valentine's Day to all!  

*We all know who this belongs to ^^;;*

Damn Draco.  I sighed again as I was The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade with Hermione, Ron and Harry.  Well, Mister Malfoy said he couldn't find time tonight to celebrate Valentine's Day with me...  So instead, I got to hang out with the trio.  Argh...  Wait till I get my hands on that scrawny neck of his.

I drink down another butterbeer as we chatted about anything.  Our past years in Hogwarts, our jobs, our personal life...

"So how's your life with Malfoy?"  Ron asked suddenly.

I looked up from my butterbeer slowly, "You mean, how's he treating me?"  he nodded, "Well, it's all good...  We've been dating for three years...  But I can't believe he isn't free tonight to celebrate Valentine's Day with me!  I mean, it's **Valentine's Day! ** He was way better when we were in school.  At least he'd give me a rose.  There's absolutely **no** rose today."  I fumed and saw Ron and Harry share a glance, which I found suspicious, but thought of as an exasperated look.  "Did you give any roses to Hermione?"  I asked Ron, all the while grinning at his flushed face.

"I..."  He stammered.

Hermione glanced at me, amused, "Yes, Ron did give me roses.  They were red roses too!"

I smiled, "Aww..."  Then pinched Ron's cheeks, "Isn't that sooo cute?  Ronniekins gave Hermiekins red roses...  It's so romantic!"  I teased.

"Shut up."  I grinned again.

"So, where are we going tonight after the butterbeers?"  I asked, bored to death, "I mean, Draco's not going to be home...  Damn him.  So I have nothing better to do."

Harry took my hand brotherly, "You should go home, hey, you never know, Malfoy might be a home waiting for you."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah right, Harry.  You know how much of a workaholic he is...  Well, at times anyways."  I sighed again and looked down at my butterbeer again, then I heard Harry and Ron whispering to each other and Hermione glancing like she was confused to me, "Hey, what are you guys whispering about?"

"Nothing, Gin.  Absolutely nothing."

I snorted, "Right, Ron."  I whisper some unintelligent things, dissing my brother and I heard Hermione trying to hide her laughter.

"What are you saying, Gin?"

"Oh, nothing, Ron.  Absolutely nothing."  I mocked.  "So where are we going?"  I asked again.

"Nowhere.  Anyways, we should get home.  Hermione, Harry?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah Ginny, we should go."  
"Wait a minute...  You two boys go, Hermione and I have something to talk about."  Ron was about to whine, "Girl talk."

"You're not a girl any longer, Ginny."

"Shut up, Ron."  I saw the two boys exchange looks once again, "God darn it, what are you two playing at?!"

Harry sighed, "Nothing, Ginny.  I'm going to go back home and Ron's going to home too.  You two have fun with your girl talk."

"Okay!"  I started dragging Hermione away from the two boys, and Hermione was just smiling.

"So what's to say?"  She asked me.

I shrugged, "Nothing much, Draco's just not going to be home...  I'm going to be bored."

"Ah, I see...  So when Draco's not home, just get Hermione to come fill in Draco's spot, eh?"

"No, no, no!  I didn't mean it that way!  I meant-"  I was cut off by Hermione's giggling, then I finally noticed she was joking about it, "You're mean, Herm."

We chatted for a few minutes until we reached my house.  I unlocked the door and stepped out of my shoes and was on the way to light the candles when I stepped on some soft silky material.  "Hey Herm...  Do you feel some things under your foot."

"Yeah...  They feel silky and nice."

I looked around for the lighter when all of a sudden, candles were lit.  I gasped, the whole floor was scattered with little red rose petals.  A trail of rose petals all the way to the bedroom.  Quietly, Hermione and I walked over to the bedroom and opened the door.  On the bed were pink and red rose petals sprinkled everywhere...  Even the drawers and the floor, the carpet, the chair.

"Oh...  My...  Gosh."  I could hear myself whisper into thin air.  I saw Hermione at the corner of my eyes, she was just as startled.

Suddenly, Draco appeared in front of me and my eyes widened.  He glanced and Hermione and muttered something under his breath which sounded weirdly like 'Potter' and 'Weasley'.  Then without a warning, he went down on his knees, "Draco!  What are you doing?!"

"Hush, Virginia..."  He composed himself and took a velvet box and opened it, "Will you marry me?"  He asked softly.

I could hear Hermione gasp and squeal, and I could feel my heart pounding and my face flushed.  "I..."  My throat was dry and sore all of a sudden.

"I love you, Virginia..."

"I will marry you..."  I whispered quietly, then a smile broke across my face.  He gave a whoop of cheer and swung me around.  Hermione was smiling hugely and congratulated the both of us.  Then suddenly, I slapped Draco on the arm, "I thought you said you were busy today!"

"Yeah, I was...  I was busy organizing this whole thing with Potter and Weasley distracting you while I decorate the house with petals...  But they screwed up and Hermione ended up with you."  He grinned and I giggled happily.

I was engaged.  Woohoo!

* * * * *

**_Ladies and Gentleman, I present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Draco Lucius Malfoy..._**

Author's Notes: Definitely short...  But I didn't want to do the wedding =\  Anyways, that's my Valentine's one-shot.  Happy Valentine's everyone and I hope everyone got roses and chocolates!


End file.
